Poudlard pie
by Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert
Summary: Un petit pari entre Harry et ses compains de chambre, lequel d'entre eux sera le premier à perdre sa virginité. one short HarrySéverus.


Titre: Poudlard pie ou l'autre usage des tartes aux pommes.

Auteur: lapieuvredudesert alias Kurapika

Disclamers: rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter, ni les tartes aux pommes.

Genre: Slash Harry/Séverus, one short

Avertissement: ceci est donc un slash, donc relation, homme/homme, si 

Vous n'aimez pas vous pouvez partir, si vous restez c'est que vous aimez

Cette fic est inspirée du film América pie, surtout pour les tartes aux pommes.

Contexte: 7eme année à Poudlard.

*************************************************************

Salle commune des gryffondors, tous les garçons de septième année s'étaient réunis afin de faire un pacte secret. Le but de ce pacte était de perdre leur virginité avant le bal de fin d'étude qui avait lieu dans une semaine. Harry avait accepté de participer à cette réunion sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était Ron qui avait décidé de l'inviter.

Ce ne sera pas trop dur pensa t'il au début, mais les choses se compliquèrent quand Dean donna le règlement.

_Dans ce récipient se trouve le mon de cinq personnes, vous devez piocher au hasard un papier, et le mon de la personne qui se trouve dessus sera votre victime.

_Quoi, s'exclama Harry, on ne choisit avec qui on va le faire?

_Bien sur que non, Simon se serait trop facile. Tu te dégonfle Harry.

_Pas du tout! Je vais le faire.

_On pioche tous en même temps, dit Séamus, comme ça pas de tricherie, ni de jaloux, d'accord. Quand vous aurez votre papier vous lirez à voix haute le mon de la personne qui est dessus ?.

_Hermione, dit Ron.

_Lavande, dit Dean.

_Parkison, dit Neville.

_Cho, dit Séamus.

_AHHHHHHH, dit Harry.

_Quoi ahhhh, ce n 'est pas un mon.

_Mais je ne peux pas, pas avec

_Mais qui c'est demanda Ron, Impatient de connaître le mon de la victime d'Harry

Comme ce dernier ne répondit pas, il lui prit le papier des mains.

_Félicitation, c'est toi qui as le plus dur. C'est pas de chance. Je sens que c'est moi qui vais gagner, puisque qu'Hermione en pince déjà pour moi.

****************************************************************

Harry essaya bien de se rapprocher de sa futur victime, mais c'était difficile. Déjà que cette personne en temps normale ne l'apprécié guère.

Il demanda conseille aux frères de Ron. Ils avaient du participer à ce genre de réunion. Mais le seul conseille qu'il eu d'eux était les tartres aux pommes.

_Si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air con, tu dois t'entraîner avant.

_Mais ça je le fais tous les soirs.

_On ne parle pas de petite branlette. Là c'est du sérieux. Tu te dois d'assurer. Tu sais que Ron a déjà un avantage non négligeable, Il sort avec Hermione.

_Mais comment vais je faire alors.

_Les tartes aux pommes.

Le voilà bien avançait, que devait il faire avec ça.

Le soir du bal, il n'avait toujours pas réussit à être seul avec sa victime, c'est ce soir où jamais ce dit il.

****************************************************************

La fête du bal fut une réussite, et seul Harry n'avait pas pu inviter sa victime. Même Neville réussit à inviter Parkison, on se demande par quel miracle.

Alors avant d'aller voir sa victime, Harry alla dans la cuisine pour suive les conseilles des frères Weasley.

Heureusement les cuisines étaient vide, il aurait eu des difficultés à faire ça devant les elfes de maison.

Il ne restait qu'une tartre aux pommes, avec une pâte très épaisse.

Harry la prit, il se cachât quand même dans un coin. Il déboutonna son pantalon, et mis son pénis dans la tarte, qui avait l'air si bonne, et commença des mouvements de va et vient. Ce n'est pas si difficile pensa t'il.

_Potter, que faites-vous là?

Harry sursauta, c'était Séverus qui venait d'entrer.

_Rien. Rien du tout professeur, dit il

_Vous ne savez pas s'il reste une tarte aux pommes ici? Elles sont si bonnes qu'il n'y en as plus. Ah! Vous en avez une dans les mains donnez la moi.

_Euh! , Fit Harry, quelle tarte?

_Celle que vous avez dans vos mains, donnez la moi. J'adore les tartes aux pommes. Vous n'allez quand même pas la manger tout seul.

Mais quand Séverus se rapprocha, il vit ce qu'Harry faisait subir à cette pauvre tarte. Il se mit à rire, et du se tenir les côtes.

_Potter, vous vous y prenez mal. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, je vais vous montrer.

_Non, professeur, je vais y arriver.

_Pas de la façon dont vous vous y prenez. Laissez vous faire.

Sur ce il lui enleva la tarte des mains, et commença à lui caresser le pénis.

_C'est comme ça vous voyez.

De fil en aiguille, Harry et son professeur se retrouvèrent nus, et Harry avait trouvé un substitut parfait à la tarte son professeur.

Quand il eurent fini, et que Harry n'était plus vierge, Séverus lui demanda.

_La tarte, c'était pour vous entraînez c'est ça. Vous avez fait un pari idiot avec vos amis pour savoir lequel d'entre vous serez le premier.

_Oui, professeur.

_Vous êtes prêts. Au fait qui est votre victime.

_C'était vous professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire et je crois que j'ai gagné.

Avant que son professeur ne réponde quelque chose, Harry était ressorti de la cuisine, non sans oublié la tarte aux pommes.

****************************************************************

Chambre des Gryffondor, Dean, Neville, Ron et Séamus y étaient déjà. Ils n'avaient pas pu, ils attentèrent Harry pour savoir si lui avait réussit. Ce qui était improbable.

Harry ne leur dit pas qu'il avait réussit. Mais il leurs proposa de manger la dernière tarte aux pommes, que ses gloutons d'amis s'empressèrent de manger.

_Elle est meilleure que d'habitude dit Ron, pourquoi tu n'en mange pas demanda t'il.

_C'est parce que je me suis entraînez avec elle. Au fait j'ai gagné.

A ces mots, Ron recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, il ne fut pas le seul.

_Tu as réussit? Non.

_Si, Séverus est entré au moment où j'essaye avec la tarte. Il a eu pitié de moi, et m'a montré comme on faisait.

Voilà c'est fini.

Pardon à tous ceux qui aiment les tartes aux pommes.

Onarluca je te dédie cette fic, j'espère qu'elle te plait, 

See you lapieuvredudesert


End file.
